With the advent of convergence technology, research related to inter-device communication has been steadily on the rise. Such research is also focused on short distance communication between electronic devices. For example, it is commonplace today for users to meet and exchange information using their portable devices. In this instance, each portable device may be required to have knowledge of the other device's communication mechanism and input configuration. Therefore, some scenarios may require a complex multi-step channel establishment procedure.
Establishing inter-device communication without certain pre-negotiation steps may be very difficult. By way of example, assuming a specific communication protocol connection is required for a certain communication service, a user may have to activate the corresponding protocol function in their device to establish the communication channel. However, users are likely to deactivate specific protocol functions, since keeping these protocol functions active could deplete the device's battery. Accordingly, the user has to negotiate with the peer user directly and input commands or settings to activate the corresponding protocol function.
If the communication protocol function is constantly active, this may allow users to automatically establish a communication channel with another device without manual intervention. However, while the communication protocol function is in standby mode, battery consumption increases and battery life shortens.